


Sesshomaru's Downfall

by Gamersweetheart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart
Summary: Just a silly short story about Sesshomaru falling victim to the dreaded man cold. I do not own Inuyasha or the cover photo, hope you enjoy! Edited by Kudaketa





	Sesshomaru's Downfall

**Sesshomaru’s Downfall **

As a demon, a Lord at that, there were a few ways your death could come. Battle was the most common cause of death for the powerful ones; assassination was also semi-regular. It was an easy way to kill off your enemy without getting your hands dirty or putting yourself in harms way. Every once and awhile you’d hear of an enraged mate killing their loved one for betraying them. This wasn’t as common since mates would still hold power even with their loved one with someone else. They’d always be the mate of their Lord while the others would be whores, typically it would happen when a mate had a pup outside of the mating. The late Western Lord was lucky his mate didn’t use this tactic. Then there was the rare, but extremely sought-after cause of death; old age.

Sesshomaru always assumed he’d go out in battle. Maybe a final stand between himself and a whole army coming to take his lands. It would be a story told by all, of the mighty Western Lord’s death. As a strong, intelligent, and patient Lord he made it close to 1,000 years before today. He managed to keep his very pregnant mate happy, or at least happy enough she didn’t threaten to purify him anymore. The mood swings alone could have killed him more than once.

After six months of Hell he’d never meet their pup. Never see him or her take their first breath, walk, talk, anything. How could he die before discovering who the pup was. He’d never know if he had a son or a daughter, what their name was, would they take after him or his mate. Whoever did this to him would get much worse when Kagome found them.

Laying in the bed he shared with his Kagome, the Western Lord thought over their life together. He never imagined the loud, annoying woman that was in “puppy” love (her words, not his) with his obnoxious half-brother would someday be the love of his life. The miko was able to turn his perfectly organized and plain life upside down, and thaw his frozen heart. Kagome brought joy that Sesshomaru didn’t know ever existed. She was an amazing woman and would be an even better mother.

His long silver hair was plastered to his face and neck, causing him to feel so human. Another shiver ran through his body. Sesshomaru didn’t understand how he could be sweating while freezing. Whoever did this to him was good, he never saw it coming. Last night he ravished his mate then spent a few hours with his ear to her round stomach, listening to their pup’s heart beat before finally falling asleep.

**Mate! She must be warned! **His beast roared before collapsing back to the floor in his mental home.

His beast had a point, if they were after then whoever did this would come after her and his pup as well. Using the connection his mating with Kagome gave them, he reached out to her. “Mate, This One needs to see you.”

He felt her slight annoyance from his use of formal speech with her through the bond, but he needed to. If he was dying and clearly his body was too weak to fight it then he couldn’t be seen as weak in any other way. He must get Kagome to find out what poison could work on him, he always thought he was amuned to all poisons. His mother would need to be warned as well.

That thought was cut off by her irritated response, “I’ll head over to your study in a moment. I’m almost done here.”

_What could she be doing that is more important than This One’s death?_

**She doesn’t know. **

_Hn. _That was true, he never had a chance to tell her since Kagome was up before Sesshomaru. That was also quiet odd, Sesshomaru never slept through Kagome’s movements. Especially after being pupped, he always feared something would happen while she was getting rest.

“This-”

“Sesshomaru, you will NOT refer to yourself in the third person through our bond. Now, I have the healer checking on our pup. I’ll be there soon. Even though you were supposed to be here with me.” The hurt Kagome was feeling from him bailing on her washed over Sesshomaru.

“I’m sorry, Mate. Please, meet me in our chambers when you can.” He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about her checkup.

In his defense, death should be a get out of jail free card.

“Why there?”

Even in death his mate was asking him questions instead of doing as he asked, but he loved her more for it. No matter how strong or powerful someone was, she tried to get all the facts before reacting. That seemed to change over time, when they first met, she’d question others more out of stubbornness but now it was due to her maturity.

He knew she’d find a mate with her looks, personality and power. Someone who’d care for her and their pup as his own. Without realizing it, his anger and misery went through their bond, allowing Kagome to feel it all before he could stop it.

Panicked, Kagome quickly responded to him, “Sesshomaru? I’m leaving now. What’s wrong?”

Knowing how clumsy his mate was, Sesshomaru begged her to go slow. He’d wait for her. “Take your time, Kagome. I’ll explain when you get here.” Sesshomaru pulled the blankets closer to his chin as another chill raked his body.

That’s how Kagome found him; curled up in a ball on his side with blankets wrapped around him. Rushing forward, Kagome pulled him to his other side to see his face. “Kami Sess! What’s wrong?! You look like shit.” She was trying not to panic. She’d never seen him look so horrible. Hell, the only time he didn’t appear drop dead sexy was the one time Inuyasha dumped water on him causing Sesshomaru to look like a drowned rat.

The Western Lord glared at his mate for her comment about his appearance. Clearly, something was wrong so why she felt the need to voice her thoughts was beyond him.

“Hn.” Another shiver caught him when the blanket was pulled off his body.

“Seriously, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Kagome tried to hide the tears sliding down her face before he saw, she was surprised he couldn’t smell them.

_‘Wait a minute...’_

“Sesshomaru? Are you cold but feel hot?”

The Western Lord nodded.

“Can you smell?”

“No.” He tried to growl but it hurt his throat.

“Oh my, Sesshomaru. I know what is wrong with you.” She was trying extremely hard to keep the amusement out of her voice.

“You know who did this? You must take our pup and run, Mate.” He was panicked, if she knew that would make her next on the demon’s list to kill; whoever that was.

“Sesshomaru, you have a man cold.” A slight giggle escaped her.

“A man cold? Explain.” His eyes narrowed. Why was she enjoying his pain?

Sitting beside him, Kagome pushed his sweaty, damp hair from his face as she spoke. “It’s a horrible illness, possibly fatal to males.”

“This One is strong, do not fret my mate.” He let his hand slip from the blanket to pat her leg before burrowing back inside his blanket cocoon.

Kagome stayed with her mate, giving him water, raw meat, and bathes to help him get better. She was shocked a demon could get a cold but it made sense, everyone could catch something. Thinking over the conversations her mother had about her father, she remembered her dad having a man cold a couple of times. Since she was mated to a demon, Kagome assumed she’d never experience the dreaded man cold. It was hilarious. Her strong mate, someone who could handle anything or anyone wrapped up like a baby whining for attention.

Three days later Sesshomaru was back to his normal, big headed self; none the wiser what a man cold really was.

**500 years later**

“Mom! I brought the soup you asked for.” Kagome called out as her and her family entered her Mother’s home.

“Thank you, Dear. Your brother has a man cold.” Kagome’s mom laughed as she gave her grandpups hugs.

_Man cold..._

Sesshomaru took his “smart” phone out of his pocket and quickly Googled what a man cold was, “The name 'man cold' disguises the true terrible, debilitating disease that is the man cold. Nearly all men will die from man colds unless they are administered immediately with large amounts of mindless TV such as [daytime TV](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=daytime%20TV), or childrens' cartoons. It is essential that they not move from bed or a comfy sofa to allow for [rehabilitation](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=rehabilitation), and must have tissues and man cold medicine (such as chocolate biscuits, McDonalds, or a nice [cup of tea](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=cup%20of%20tea)) brought to them constantly by a nearby female.” (Urban dictionary).

“Miko.”

Kagome paused mid step at his choice of name for her.

“Sesshomaru?”

He stepped forward, handing his phone to his annoying little mate. Once she was holding the phone he bent down to whisper into her ear, “you wait, Miko.”

Kagome read the screen before doubling over laughing. When Sesshomaru got her back it would suck, but it was so worth it.

_‘Man cold one. Sesshomaru, zero.’_


End file.
